scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Angelic Brisé
'Note: This is going through a re-write/re-make, so buckle up because no matter what, I still have no idea what I'm doing but ya'll can't stop me. ' Warning: This is have violence, death, and a dark theme in general. 'Note: SAMBers will be mentioned. ' Chapter One - A Dream and a Dreamer "Once upon a time, there was a tiny little dream. The person who had the dream is unknown, and it was really such a small dream. The little dream started to think 'I don't ever wanna disappear! How can the people dream of me?' The tiny little dream started think to itself out loud, and it finally came up with an idea..." '' - Alice Human Sacrifice, Vocaloid. '' "I had dreams," Echo spoke. "Such strange dreams." "What were they?" Echo faced her neon-green headed friend, Gutters. "Yeah! I want to hear as well!" Meadow chimed in, playing with her long braids. The young children, the physical age of ten, all were sitting on the floor, surrounded by books and art supplies. "I met a lady with red hair," Echo recalled. "Red, spiky hair. She was so nice... And I met a lord, who had black hair. Like..." Echo thought for a moment, and then picked up a crayon, which it's hue was of black. "...Like this. He was nice as well. And there was another lady, who was of lavender. They were all nice." "What happened after you met them?" Gutters asked, tilting his head. Echo had a long quietness, before giving her simple answer: "I do not remember..." "Aww," Meadow sighed. "Maybe you'll dream it again!" Echo gave a small nod, and continued to colour. "Meadow! Gutters! You're parents are here!" The two children called said their goodbyes, waved at Echo, then left. Echo continued to colour, trying to remember her dream. What did ''happen? She didn't know at all. Echo yawned. She was always sleepy, it seemed. "Sweetheart, dinner is almost ready," Echo's father entered her room. "...Okay..." Echo started to put away the art supplies, which wasn't much a mess, so it didn't take long. Maybe she would remember later... Chapter Two - Lady Cathline's Prophecy "...Once upon a time, there was a lady." The class full of students stared at the screen, and Echo finally snapped back into attention. Yes, she shouldn't wonder on old memories; she had to give all attention to the flickering screen. Echo had watched this video before for the school always insisted on showing it. This part was about Lady Cathline, in which Echo was the descendent of. "She was brilliant, full of power and wisdom. Rumours tell that she had the power to change reality as she pleased..." Echo had heard the rumour before. She thought that it was insane, really. Crazy talk, bologna, rubbish, that's what it was. If Echo could change reality, she would make it easier. "Cathline was the first leader of the Northern Kingdom, a queen of true beauty, some would say..." Echo held back a laugh as she thought, ''"Dang, wish I got some of it." '' Ashes Kirkland shot Echo a look that read, "Oh mood.", in which Echo realized she had mumbled her thought aloud. Luckily, not many students heard the quiet kid. "At last, her life came tragicly short. She was captured by her own civilians during the Great War against the Eastern and Western Kingdom, and Lady Cathline was burnt at stake after claiming seeing the future through a dream. Her prophecy had still not come true." Well, there was some lie and truth from that statment, Echo knew. The lie was that Lady Cathline was burnt at stake by her own people. What had happened was that she was beheaded after getting captured during the Great War. The Eastern Kingdom burnt Cathline's body then blamed her civilians. The truth was that she had a vision...or claimed to, anyways. "The Prophecy of Lady Cathline: ''In years older than me, upon one of my descendents my gift of reality will be granted. There will be another war, in which the Middle Kingdom will reign upon the four other kingdoms completly, and this world will become one kingdom. Anarchy will arise, then bloodshed will become something the people will call normal, and families will be torn apart..." Echo didn't really believe the prophecy. It just didn't seem like something that would happen. "...There will be a lady of my own blood, a lord of bravery with similarity of the lady, and a deity of justice. They will end the reign, but more problems will arise..." '' Echo started to space out, finding that hearing this prophecy over a million times was boring. Chapter Three - Barely Noticed Changes "Echo! Echo, look!" Meadow smiled, running up to the mentioned girl. "Hm? Oh, you got a hair cut!" Meadow have had her hair cut very short in the back, and the hair that framed her face was still long. "It looks nice!" Meadow said, "I felt like the braids were too childish, so I got this hairstyle instead!" Echo gave a small nod, remembering that they weren't in the child's group anymore. They were teen's now, if Echo remembered correctly. Such a strange feeling entered Echo's chest. Happiness? Saddness? Echo couldn't tell, so she pressed it down far, far, far into the back of her mind where the emotion couldn't be felt. Echo sensed pride from Meadow, and asked, "Have you shown Gutters?" Meadow shook her head no, and said, "He's always late, isn't he?" Echo suddenly remembered why she was at the park. Yes, the Sketch Much Trio was going to hang out. How did Echo forget? Oh well, she ended up at the park anyways, so it didn't matter. Five minutes passed, and finally, with a happy tone, Gutters yelled out, "I'm heeeere!" He stopped in front of his friends, out of breath. "Wooow, it's a long walk from my house to heeere!" Echo gave a small nod, then spoke, "You are here now, though, so everything is fine." Gutters smiled, and the group decided to walk around together. Of course Gutters and Meadow did most of the talking while Echo listened, not adding much to the conversation but analizing it instead. Echo stared at her friends, and started to realize how much older they had gotten. It seemed like yesterday the trio was just small children... Echo noticed how Gutters seemed to have gotten taller, and he started to become more slender. She noticed that Meadow had started to get taller as well, and her facial features seemed a bit sharper. It seemed like not-so-long ago the group were soft-faced children, dreaming of crazy things and just starting to draw. Echo smiled, and decided to stare off ahead of her, fully tuning into the conversation. "I can't believe that Melody is cheating on Riverlet with Evermore! Echo, isn't that crazy!?" Echo nodded at Meadow, and said, "I do not understand the point of cheating. Why even date someone if you don't like them enough? Why even date?" Gutters laughed, "Exactly!" Echo then said, "Remember when we were younger, and I had that dream? The one were I met nice people?" Meadow said, "Yeah?" "I had it again, last night. But... not much happened. It was kind of blurry, really. But, interesting." "Wait, the one with like, the red haired lady, lavender haired lady, and a black haired lord?" Gutters asked, somehow remembering the old dream. "Yeah... I wonder what it means..." "Probably a prophecy!" Meadow joked, knowing Echo's family line. Everyone did, in honesty. "Pfft! That would be crazy," Echo said, shaking her head. "Future telling is fake." Gutters said while brushing his curly hair from his eyes, "Buuut, wouldn't it be cool? To see the future! Imagine!" The Sketch Much Trio laughed, and continued to walk. When the activities of the day were over, Echo went home. Echo went to bed. And Echo had a dream. Chapter Four - School is Hard ''"What is your name?" '' ''"Yeah! Like that! Your English is already improving!" Echo smiled up at the Red Lady who wore the armor of a warrior. The armor matched the Red Lady's hair, which was a nice crimson colour. The two conversed for a while before Echo asked a question. "What ''is ''your name? You have not told me." '' ''"Oh! My name is-" '' '''BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. ' Echo groaned, slapping the alarm clock lazily. She sat up, glaring at the world around her, scanning for her glasses. Echo thought about the dream while searching for the vision-helping tool. She had no idea what anyone was saying in the dream, for it was not Glitchian... But it sounded nice. Echo gave up on trying to find her glasses and laid back down on the bed. Just a few minutes, then she'll get ready... "GOOD MORNIN' SUNSHINE!" North screeched, flipping over the mattress Echo was sleeping on. Echo screamed as she hit the ground. "YOU JERKNOLA BAR!" Echo gumpily yelled. She heard North laugh as he skipped out of her room. Echo got up and decided to now get ready. As she buttoned the collar of her uniform, Echo remembered she had a test in Glitchian history. Of course, Echo would pass, but the young Glitchian worried throughout the rest of her morning routine about how well she might not do. Silence complained as Echo tried her best to shovel down hot oatmeal, "Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Echo quickly washed her bowl as Silence continued to complain; North was reading from his spell book on magic. The three children bid goodbye to their parents and older brother Jay, who was too old for school now. The children all walked wordless, dreading the new day. Lady Cathline's Blessing- Before she died, Lady Cathline let some of her reality manipulation magic seep into the world around her, leaving Glitchians with the ability to code anything in. Never can a Glitchian reach the amount of power Lady Cathline had, nor can any Glitchian code anything out of the world. It is said only Lady Cathline could change an item's biological and chemical matter. '' ''Lord Dewey's Gift - When he knew his time was coming near, Lord Dewey of the West gave the ability to summon weapons to other Glitchians. At first, only a few bunch of Glitchians gained the ability, but over time it became rare to not have the ability of summoning weapons. Now, Glitchians are born with symbol indents on their wrists and arms due to the magic of Lord Dewey's Gift. '' Echo stared at her last two answers, knowing they were correct. But... would those answers be enough? The teacher then announced that time was up, and Echo had no choice but to turn the test in. The next class was magic study, and Echo grew bored of hearing the lecture. Very slowly, Echo nodded off into sleep. ''"...Why me?" The blurred colours mashed together in an mess, and the images of the dream were unrecognizable nor were the images understandable. '' ''"You're the strongest soldier... and your power..." '' ''"M-my power?!" '' ''"Yes..." '' Someone shook Echo awake. Sleeply, she raised her head. As the rest of the class laughed, Echo could feel her face start to burn into a pink tint of embarrassment. "Archer! Stay awake!" The teacher, Mrs. Dial, snapped. "Y-yes ma'am! Sorry ma'am!" Chapter Five - A Bloody Nightmare "You okay?" Gutters asked Echo, who the entire time of the conversation had stared at the ground and haven't even once looked up. "Y...yeah... just tired," Echo mumbled. "Nightmares again." "Do you want to talk about it?" ''"ECHO! ECHO, RUN!" Jay screamed. The young man's eyes were filled with tears. . "THEY'RE-" A gun shot fired, and liquid crimson splattered to the concrete. Echo couldn't move, and stared as Jay's limp body sickingly hit the ground. His messy hair was starting to become drenched in a thick, horrifying red. Echo wanted to scream, to run to Jay. She wanted to help him so badly it hurt her chest greatly. All Echo could do was stare at Jay's corpse, tears running down her face. '' Gutters had gone quiet. "...That's horrible..." Echo nodded, holding back tears. The young girl could feel her heart beat, and felt that it had increased by even thinking of that horrid dream. "At least it was only a dream," Echo sighed. She decided to change the subject. "How is mathematics going?" "Could be going better," Gutters shrugged. "I wish it was easier." "Same. Did you hear about Meadow?" Gutters shook his head as a response to the question. "Apparently got detention. So we'll have ta' wait a while for her." Gutters nodded, "Okay. Have you any dreams lately about the two ladies and lord?" "Actually, I'm starting to have dreams with other ladies and lords with them." "Oh really? What happens?" "I'm not sure, really. My dreams, I think, are in a language I do not know of." "Oof, maybe someday you'll be able to figure it out!" Echo sighed, "Yes, maybe someday." After a while of waiting, Meadow finally skipped out of the detention room(Mrs. Dial's classroom), and waved at her friends since elementary schooling. The small group of friends headed to the café, which was never really busy, but somehow stayed in business. Chapter Six - Valor Echo groaned over her paper, "I don't understand thisssss! I mean, how can the time in our diamension go faster than other diemensions' time?! And somehow still be in the same century?!" Meadow said, looking up from her own work, "There are diemensions where people can't conjure magic, and you're questioning how the time works?" Echo sipped her hot chocolate, then said, "Yeaaah." Gutters shrugged, "Something with how we measure our time matches with some other diemensions' time, if I remember correctly. It's real weird." Echo and Meadow nodded. After a few minutes of silence, Echo spoke. "Have you guys ever been to a different diemension?" Both of the girl's friends shook their heads. Echo continued, "I've been to one, when I was real young. I remember that the sky was a real, bright blue! And there was a thing called a sun... it was really nice..." Gutters said, "Ya know, I don't really understand why they're starting to not let people leave this diemension anymore. Like, they say the other dimensions are dangerous and all, but I haven't heard any news about real threats or anything." Meadow spoke up, "Lately, I heard some were dying and that King Alder is planning to take control of them. It'd be a shame if he can't save the dimensions." "Of course," Echo nodded, twiddling with her thumbs, ignoring the paper in front of her. "Ugh, I wish I could just..." Echo stopped, and continued to stare at her paper. No more words needed to be said for her friends to understand. Of course, Echo always wanted to be an artist, but they were born into the ''Bellicus generation. It was a Glitchian custom to name each generation for what occupation the youth was to hold. It was forced and ingrained into their minds that they would join the military. The kids had no choice; their pathways and fates were set into stone. Ironically, the TV caught Echo's eyes as it played the latest NEWS. "Today, a decree is sent out by King Alder that the youth of the Bellicus generation must partake in the Contest of Valor to find youth to be trained to become the best soldiers. The winners of this contest will be trained by and for the Miles Volantes." The group of friends looked at each other. "...You guys wanna... ya know... win?" Gutters questioned. "Well, we have no choice," Meadow mumbled. "You know our parents. They will lecture us of we don't." Echo sighed, "Then we must win." The NEWS reporter continued, "This contest will be held in 500 years." "Dang, a whole school semester away?" A kid nearby yelled. "That's barely even time to train!" Echo shook her head and went back to the paper she was working on. Chapter Seven - "Ya missed!" North yelled from the air, finding that Echo was very bad at aiming her bow. Echo looked up at North, giving him a look. She said, "Would you rather I shoot at you?" "I wouldn't have to worry about anything if your aim is that bad!" North replied, gracefully landing on the ground. Echo rolled her eyes and tried to inpale the target again. North watched, taking mental notes. "You need to pay attention to your movements," North commented. "Your trying too hard to hit the target." Echo nodded, going a bit slower, raising the bow up again, staring at the target with her left eye. Echo released the arrow. It whizzed past the target, but was significantly better than before. North nodded, and quietly watched. Meadow yelled out while Echo was aiming at the target, "OI MATE!" Echo flinched and let go of the arrow; it hit a bull's eye. Echo looked over, a look of both surprise and annoyance showing. Meadow waved, "Do you two dolls wanna go some place and train?" "Where at?" North asked with a slight head tilt. "Well... the abandoned town would be a good place," Meadow answered. "Ehhh," Echo sighed. She really needed to go somewhere else other than her backyard, which was now littered with arrows. The young Glitchian eventually said, "Well, a'right, I'm coming." North said, "So will I!" Meadow smiled at the two. "Good, because Gutters and Ashes are already waitin' for us." "Yeah, you guys take forever," a monotone voice called out from the shadows. A young man of grey hair walked out, and said, "Should I teleport us?" "Ashes!" Meadow nodded. "Go ahead!" Ashes nodded and snapped his fingers. Immidently after, the kids were standing in the middle of the town. Gutters yelled, "Guys! Guys look!" He was standing up on top of a building. With elegance, he did a backflip off of it and landed on his feet in front of his friends. "Showoff," Ashes chuckled, popping his wrists. "Okay, so are we doing teams or no?" Meadow said, "I was thinking we all do battles with teams gainst each other, but we got an odd number. So, instead, we can all just go against each other with one on one while the others watch. Is that good?" The others positively responded. After a while of fighting each other, it was Echo's and North's turn against each other. This would be hard, since both of the twins had rather unpredictable fighting patterns, acting out of whims most of the time. Meadow yelled, "Ready, set... go!" The goal was to knock the weapon out of the other's hand, in which both agreed to use swords. North decided to move first, which was after the two stared at each other, wondering if to make the first move. Echo blocked the attack, and swung at North. North dodged and swung at Echo. For a long while, both swung at each other and dodged each other. Eventually, Echo was able to knock North's sword into the air and catch it. Echo smiled up at North, "I win." North gave a thumbs up, and at the same time both twins commented, "Good game!" The swords glowed and disappeared as the twins didn't need then anymore. Gutters said, "That was long! I was starting to wonder if we should of called it a draw!" Meadow nodded in agreement. All of the sudden, a scream rang out. North, Meadow, Gutters, and Echo realized Ashes wasn't with them. Quickly, the small group of children ran toward the sound of the scream. What they saw made the group go white with fear. Category:Content (Echo) Category:Stories